darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Azula
Darth Azula was from the TV show Avatar, until she chose to be a powerful Sith Lord, encouraged by her Career Counselor. She was often known for her powers of Force lightning, as well as Force humiliation, which she created. Her Force lightning was strong enough to destroy a whole planet, and her Force humiliation often had many different effects. Her brother, Zuko, was known as the whiny pussy who couldn't handle one scar. Darth Azula was a Sith Mega-Super-Overlord, and she was often sent on missions because of how lethal she was (either that or the other Sith were too lazy to do anything but sit around on their lazy asses). Biography Rise to Power She wandered the galaxy after quitting Avatar, learning to use a lightsaber and mastering her lighting bending into Force lightning. She finally became a Sith Lord when she met a bunch of Sith in a cantina, showing off her Force lightning, which was now better than Palpatine's. Fight With Darth Pillsbury Darth Azula provoked the drunk Darth Pillsbury in a cantina into a fight, so they went to a dark alley, where he attacked her. She fought back and left him wounded, fleeing from the alley. Creating Force humiliation Darth Azula often went to planets and humiliated people, realizing she was good at it. She soon turned it into a force power, and she tested it on her uncle, whose eyes turned pink from the effect of the power, and he was immediately embarrassed for no reason. The Sith Order Darth Azula fit in nicely with the other sith (when they weren't trying to rape her). Darth Darth Binks often stared at her chest, while Darth Maul was staring at his. Darth Azula's room was often broken into by Darth Pillsbury, and pictures of her taking a shower were posted on the internet by someone named "Emo-Darth". Darth Azula was fucked by The Cookie Monster, and she almost ended up getting pregnant. Tired of the pervs, Darth Azula almost killed every Sith who did something to her, and was finally left alone. Encounter With The Rapist Darth Azula was on Coruscant, keeping an eye on things, when a rapist started following her. The rapist really, really wanted to give her the dreaded Wookiee-Nookie, but she was too fast for him. He kept on saying things that were perverted and gross until Darth Azula turned around and stabbed him with her lightsaber a ton of times (43 times, to be exact). Rivalry With Darth Hale Darth Azula soon became worst-worst-worst-worst-worst-worst-worst-worst-worst-worst enemies with Darth Hale, who hated her just as much. They fought on, and on, and on, and on (well, you get the point). They fought a lot until they lost each other in a crowd and never saw each other again. Darth Azula then started shooting people with Force lightning as a celebration. Mission to Korriban Darth Azula went to Korriban to find an ancient Sith lightsaber. Upon leaving her ship, someone shot at her. She didn't see the shooter, however, and continued with her mission. After finding the lightsaber, she was shot at by some ghosts who were angry she was digging up all of the crap they had hoped was buried. Azula fled from the ghosts and got to her ship, leaving the desolate planet. Attack on Tatooine II She was assigned to attack and destroy Tatooine II since it was a completely worthless planet. She fought through many people, killing dozens of them. She destroyed a couple buildings as well, until she was commanded to destroy the planet. Death Azula went to her weird ship that looked like a place from Avatar, and prepared to blast Tatooine II with her Force lightning. When she fired, Tatooine II's inhabitants used a giant mirror to deflect the blast, firing it back at Darth Azula's ship and destroying it, killing her. Category:Cartoons Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Killing machines Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Extremely sexy females Category:Ways to die Category:Superweapons Category:Forms of suicide Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Words of Doom Category:Butchers Category:Forms of torture Category:POWAH Category:Crazy people Category:People with messed up childhoods Category:Awesome people Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Dead people